RWBY Second Class
by blackiechan13
Summary: Okay so I've seen all of RWBY season 1 and my friend yoshtar was writing one I happened to visit him while he was working on it and i kind felt like trying this, i've read up on RWBY lore and have done my best to avoid any Marry sues and such, be sure to tell me your thought any and all feedback it welcome any way time to meet team ECIS (Eclipse), Team/character names may change
1. Chapter 1

_**So yea RWBY finished watching season one a while ago, and a friend was doing one so I figured I'd do one as well (if you don't know what RWBY is I highly recommend viewing it before reading thing you'll thank me later) also my friends story and mine will intertwine in some parts so check out his story (Yoshtar: A mile in their shoes)**_

The wind is calm; the snow still falls but only lightly now, Ivan closes his eyes and breaths deeply, this would be the last time he would stand her for years now, he wanted to savour his final hunt in the snow he grips his Axe and readies himself its footsteps are heavy as it draws closer, Ivan opens his eyes and looks at his prey the Ursa was larger than the usual Ursi that wander these woods, he lifts his Axe and charges as dose the Ursa, it swings at him as he ducks its claws nearly clipping his shoulder, he swings sinking his axe into its left hind leg, it kicks making contact with Ivan's chest if not for the chest plate his ribcage would have been caved in, he flicks his Axe back into shotgun mode and fires an incendiary round that makes contact, the smell of charred flesh fills the air, the ursa stumbles as Ivan charges forward axe raised he brings his axe down taking its head clean off, the ursa slumps dead its blood pools in the snow,

"Ivan!" his brothers' voice fills his ears

"What is it Sven?"

"It's time to go" he sighs and looks at the snowy woods once more "Come on little brother best not to keep father waiting"

_**MEANWHILE**_

"What is it Miss Goodwitch?" Ozpin stood there looking out the window drinking out of his ever present coffee cup,

"Sir I've recently been made aware of a trespasser on Academy grounds a young girl…"

"I know… she's been here for a week now"

"Then may I ask what you intend to do about her"

"I intend to do nothing Miss Goodwitch if you'd checked the ID's you'd know she's a new student for next semester Miss Emily Yvette I believe"

"Y…Yes sir sorry to have bothered you"

"Oh… and Miss Goodwitch could you send Ruby to me I have an assignment for her team regarding the disturbance you told me about"

"Of course headmaster" she nods and turns to leave, as she does Ozpin turns to his Monitoring systems several images of Emily appear on screen

"You can come out now Miss Yvette" Emily steps out of her hiding place,

"You knew?" Ozpin chuckles,

"Not much happens in this school without me knowing about it Miss Yvette" he turn his head slightly and smiles,

"So what do you plan to do with me then?"

"Exactly what I said I'd do… Nothing"

"W-what do you mean?"

"What I mean Miss Yvette is, welcome to beacon academy"

_**Meanwhile**_

"Don't worry little brother you'll be fine"

"I'm not worried, I just don't like the idea of leaving" Sven smiles slightly

"No northerner enjoys leaving the north" Ivan scans the platform

"I see father couldn't make it…Typical"

"Ivan you know how busy he's been recently he prob…"

"He what, forgot about the son who killed his wife" Sven takes a step back, he has a hurt look on his face "I'd say goodbye Sven, if it were that is" Ivan steps onto the train.

"Ivan I…" his voice is cut off by the closing doors, Ivan took a seat by the window it wasn't too hard to find, considering he was the only one on the carriage he stared out into the snowy woods his home despite his fathers 'dislike' for him, he sighs as the train takes off, he doesn't look back at the platform something his father taught him long ago, never look back.

_**Okay first two mains introduced Ivan North and Emily Yvette what adventures await our heroes who knows, hope you enjoyed this and if some bits have you at a bit of a Head scratch read Yoshtar's RWBY fic it will fill in some blanks, well until next time then bye, **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay second chapter start of the second semester at beacon and the arrival of all the new students (Again I'll make references to some characters that are In Yoshtar's fic so read up). Anywho, first day at beacon for Ivan. I wonder what awaits him.**_

The airship was unpleasant: Too many people and too much noise for Ivan's tastes.

Ivan looked around, taking mental notes on everyone, all his possible teammates; a girl wielding a none-too-subtle monkey wrench that was out of proportion for her size, a quiet boy with a kite shield strapped to his back, and he even thought he saw a highlander somewhere in the back.

Looking out the window again, he saw beacon academy. It was certainly a step up from his last school that's for sure.

When the airship stopped and the doors opened, everyone quickly made their way out of the cramped confines of the passenger compartment.

Stepping into the sun, Ivan squinted at how bright it was. He could feel the heat now that he stepped out of the air-conditioned Airship but it didn't bother him, even if his cloak was lined with Ursa fur. He started to follow the crowd to what he assumed was the main building when something caught his eye: a group of people picking on a Faunus. He felt his temper rise at the sight of such discrimination.

"Hey rabbit, want a carrot, huh?"

The ringleader stood over her with a carrot in hand while three others pushed her around,.

"Come on, rabbit, beg for the carrot." another jeered at her.

"P-please, Cardin, s-stop" the Faunus with rabbit ears said.

Ivan walked towards them with a purpose; planning on stopping the bullies: if there was one thing he couldn't stand it was to see people picking on Faunus, he stood behind this 'Cardin' and growled at him.

Cardin jumped at the sudden menace.

"I would recommend that you leave the lady alone," he looked up at Ivan, Cardin was tall for a southerner, but that only meant that he was on par with Ivan.

"Why what are you gonna do about it?" Cardin said defiantly, before Ivan sent a straight punch at his face, knocking Cardin to the ground.

"That." Ivan said, before the other three members of team CRDL rushed towards Cardin whose nose had begun bleeding.

Cardin brushed his team off as he picked himself off the ground.

"Oh you are so dead for that," Cardin said, unclipping his mace from his back.

Ivan didn't draw his axe: he wouldn't need it, with Cardin this angry. He dropped into a fighting stance and readied himself.

Cardin acted first, swinging his mace in a wide arc which Ivan easily dodged, leaving Cardin overextended and exposed.

Ivan grabbed Cardin's arm and pulled on it, the strength behind the motion dislocating the shoulder, whilst he moved behind Cardin at the same time.

Cardin almost immediately dropped his mace, as he cried in pain.

Ivan kicked out and hit the back of Cardin's knee. Cardin dropped to one knee before a second kick sent him back to the ground. Ivan stood over Cardin, ready to lay into his opponent when a black glyph he hadn't noticed at his feet flung him backwards.

"That's enough you two." a voice that clearly held a lot of authority within Beacon demanded.

Ivan turned his head and saw what he assumed was a teacher.

"Miss Goodwitch, I don't know why he did that I was just standing here when he-"

"Save it Mr. Winchester, I saw what you were doing and the headmaster wants to see both of you."

She pulled Cardin to his feet.

"Professor Port, help me escort these two to the headmasters office."

"Of course, Miss Goodwitch," 'Prof. Port' said.

**[Minutes Later]**

Ivan stood before the headmaster with Cardin at his side, and this 'Ms. Goodwitch' staring daggers at the back of both their heads. The headmaster, a man with greying hair and a cane sipping at a mug of coffee, stood at the window.

"Tell me, you two, why did that fight break out?"

Cardin was first to answer. "Sir, he started it, I was heading to class when he just attacked me. He-"

Ozpin cut him off, "I asked for the truth Mr Winchester not some fabrication. I have personally reviewed the applications of every student here and know for a fact that Ivan here would not attack without a good reason."

Ivan was first to speak this time. "I did start the fight, sir, but only because he was bullying a Faunus!"

Ozpin was quiet for a time. He understood Ivan's reasons for defending the Faunus, but there were rules, and not even he could just bend or break them for something like this.

"Mr Winchester, you're to stay behind in all of your classes for extra work."

Cardin's face went white. "B-but sir he-he admitted it he started it." he protested.

"I won't stand for any form of discrimination in my school. m. There are rules, Mr Winchester, try to remember them next time. You may consider this your second strike, if you're reported for this again, the punishment will be much more severe." Ozpin's said, his voice turned harsh as he spoke to Cardin, and his tone left little doubt that the punishment next time involved expulsion.

"That will be all, Mr Winchester, you may leave. Hurry and get yourself to the medical wing and remember our conversation from last time about the Faunus and discrimination. I do not enjoy having to repeat myself."

Cardin turned, glaring at Ivan as he walked out. As he passed, he whispered to the other, "This isn't over, you freak." He left, slamming the door behind him .

"Now for you, Ivan, your oldest brother told me that you had a temper." Ozpin said, his tone spoke of disappointment, but that he also approved of the sentiment behind his actions.

Ivan flinched, Ulrich had spoken of him, his oldest brother never spoke about him. Until now, He was sure Ulrich didn't even know he existed.

Ozpin continued, "But I didn't expect it to be this bad. Ivan, I know your family, all of your brothers have attended this school, but none have shown such aggression. I'll say this once Ivan: keep your temper under control. If I have to see you for another incident like this again, regardless of the sentiment behind your actions, you will face expulsion. Beacon is a school for the education of only the best prospective hunters and huntresses, and we have a reputation that would crumble quickly if we simply allowed students to fight like that. I understand it can be... infuriating, given where you're from, but I'm afraid I cannot do anything overt about it without the school facing serious consequences."

Ivan's face dropped—his first day here and he'd already been threatened with expulsion.

"You may leave" Ozpin said, dismissing him.

Ivan went to leave, but before he reached the door, Ozpin spoke.

"Oh, and one last thing, I've received word that your brother Sven will be visiting you in about a week."

Ivan perked up at this: of all his brothers, he didn't hate Sven. Hell, he was one of the few people to treat him by his own merit throughout his childhood, but Ivan had grown out of the little brother act long ago.

Ivan walked out, not replying to Ozpin. As the door closed, he took a few measured and practiced breaths to calm himself until his heart stopped racing; as facing the headmaster already was nerve-wracking, not that he'd let it show; then followed his footsteps to find the others from the airship.

Ivan walked down the halls to the first floor, when the Faunus who he helped turned the corner and waved to him; she approached him and spoke so softly he nearly didn't hear her.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you. I'm Velvet," she said.

"I'm Ivan and please you don't have to do that; he had it coming."

Velvet beckoned him to kneel. Compared to him, she was tiny.

Ivan was curious, but sank to one knee. "Listen, again, you don't have to thank me, I-"

Hewas interrupted by her, as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek, He was caught completely off guard by the sudden gesture. Ivan felt his cheeks go hot, he was blushing.

"I…um…aaahhh…um" he stammered, at a loss for words.

She giggled as he made a complete ass of himself before she said a quick goodbye and broke into a jog to wherever she had to be.

Ivan looked back as she walked into the maze of hallways and stumbled forward a bit before he heard a voice.

"Well, that was cute."

Ivan looked around expecting there to be someone only to find an empty hall.

"Who's there?" he demanded.

He heard a giggle, and this time he pinpointed it as coming form above.

"Look up, big guy," As he did he saw an odd-looking girl sitting on a bladed staff that floated several feet off of the floor of the voluminous hallways. She was wearing jeans and a vibrantly-coloured tank top, as well as a pointed hat with a large, floppy brim. Already Ivan found himself annoyed by this girl.

"That was not what it looked like!" Ivan shouted.

"Really? Didn't seem to be that way from my perspective," she said amidst laughter.

Ivan began to formulate a response, before stopping and saying "Wait, why am I trying to explain myself to you?"

The girl shrugged.

Ivan sighed and started walking.

"Oh come on, big guy, I didn't mean it like that."

Ivan didn't reply; he just kept walking.

"I was only joking, cheer up." She was now following him, hovering around him on her staff, the black trail she left suggested she was using powdered dust to cause her staff to levitate. "Come on, let's try that again, Ivan. Here, I'll start: my name is Emily."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you it's rude to eavesdrop?"

She tilted her head to the side, her finger on the corner of her mouth, resting her elbow in her other hand. She held the pose for a second before shaking her head. "Nope can't say anyone has before."

Ivan sighed again, before waving his hand at her, like he was half-heartedly swatting a fly. "Just leave me alone."

"Oh fine then," she said, before flying off in a huff.

Ivan breathed a sigh of relief and continued towards the main hall.

He reached the main floor where the rest of the people from the airship were, only to see a large number of sleeping bags on the floor. 'Great, this is just what I needed.' Ivan murmured to himself. He wasn't good with people, and these sleeping arrangements spelled trouble.

As the day ended, Ivan had found an unoccupied sleeping bag and for the first time since he left the north, he allowed himself to relax. The feeling was taken away when he found out who was in the sleeping bag next to him .

"Hey, big guy."

"Oh God, not you!"

"Here I was thinking you had a thing for Velvet and then you jump into bed with me. Tsk, tsk. What would Velvet say?"

Ivan said nothing and just faced the other direction.

"Still as quiet huh? Well, no problem, I'm sure I can get you to warm up to me eventually."

Ivan groaned as he readied for what was going to be one of the longest nights in his life.

_**Okay second Chapter done, Emily and Ivan have met and it seems that Ivan has a made a friend and an enemy. What a day I think Ivan deserve some much needed sleep and so do I. Bye. (Also Shout out To Yoshtar for beta Reading for me)**_


End file.
